Platelet disorders may cause defective formation of hemostatic plugs and bleeding because of decreased platelet numbers (thrombocytopenia) or because of decreased function despite adequate platelet numbers. Thrombocytopenia is a condition in which an individual has a platelet count below the normal range of 250,000–500,000/ml. Thrombocytopenia may stem from failed platelet production, splenic sequestration of platelets, increased platelet destruction, or use, or dilution. Regardless of cause, severe thrombocytopenia and platelet dysfunction results in a typical pattern of bleeding: multiple petechiae in the skin, often most evident on the lower legs, scattered small ecchymoses at sites of minor trauma, mucosal bleeding (epistaxis, bleeding in the gastrointestinal tract (GI) and genitalurinary tract (GU), vaginal bleeding). Heavy GI bleeding and bleeding into the central nervous system (CNS) may be life threatening. Thus, there is a need for a treatment to inhibit bleeding caused by failed platelet production, increased platelet destruction or use.